Rewrite:Okami:Rebirth as Humans
by cureokami11
Summary: After defeating Yami,Amaterasu and Waka return to Celestial Plains.But what if Yami is still alive?Danger awaits them in Celestial Plains.As a human,Ammy must find her friends scattered around Nippon.I re write this because the previous one is not right...sorry i'm new here!Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okami:Reborn as Humans

Prolouge

The sky is dark. Cold wind is blowing. A lady and two men are trembling, tired.

"…Show yourself coward!Come out Yami!"the lady shouts. Her hair is white as snow. She wears a white kimono with red markings. She has wolf ears and a tail with ink on it. She holds a flaming mirror. A shadow hand grabbed the two men. The first man has a dragon mask, and a simple kimono similliar with the woman's. The other man also wears the same clothes, with rat ears and tail. He also holds a sword.

"What the-ah!"said the man with rat ears.

"Tachigami!Yomigami!"said the girl with a concerned tone.

"Oh,just give up Amaterasu, if you do, I will let go the other gods and goddesses, along with the moon tribe man and the descendant of Nagi. "said a voice within the shadows.

"I-I won't give up!I still have a chance!"said Amaterasu.

"Well,maybe they will change your mind…"the shadow said. He showed two bugs,inside a dark energy ball. The sun goddess quickly noticed that the 'bugs' are poncles. Not just any poncles,but her two best friends, Issun and Isshaku.

She says"Issun!Isshaku!Grr…Let them go Yami and then I will surrender.".Amaterasu dropped her mirror. The shadow known as Yami,shoots a dark ball towards her.

"What?!Yami !We had a deal!"she says,struggling to get out.

"Oh,don't worry my lady,I will let go of you and you pathetic friends,but not now.".Everyone who was trapped by Yami,float gently towards Nippon,land of soon as they land,they became statues,scattered across the land."

I will need time to regenerate my power. I will release you someday…"Yami said. He kept his promise…just not how they expected…

114 years later…our story began…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:Hey readers!So,how do you like the story so far?If you have anything to say,review!Now,enjoy!**

**I do not own Okami!Okami belongs to Capcom and Clover Studios.**

Chapter1:Be Reborn!The two best friends

Akane Ami is a smart girl,her parents died in an accident 4 years is the most beautiful and smartest girl in her school,Kamiki Middle checked her soon as it opens,thousands of fanmails burst out of the locker."Seriously Ami,how can you get THAT much fans?"a girl with two short ponytails asked."How should I know,Isshiki-san?Pueh!"Ami replyed and spit out a fanmail that had stuck in her smiled,than helped her friend get rid of those fanmails.

After getting rid of those mails,the two walked back to their bell rings,meaning it is history lesson,and everyone hates it including Ami and the reason Ami hates it is different than the others."After returning back from the past,Amaterasu and Issun bring back the oina Lika,who then does the ceremony of the twin volcanoes,the gate towards Wawku Shrine is -""That is enough, …"Miyako-sensei stopped the student,and deciedes who else should ,Ami is daydreaming,not listening to Sensei at all."Akane!Continue!"Miyako-sensei said."The Oina warrior Oki run in to the and Issun followed him,and on the top of the maze,they saw Oki fighting one of the twins long after he was greatly wounded,and Nechku Shiranui,Amaterasu's past life also appeared."Ami said out even did not read the text book!"Okay…that's enough,Akane."The bell rings."Well,that is it for is a form you will have to fill In for your club you tomorrow kids!"Sensei said while giving the form to everyone.

"Huh…"Ami and Isshiki are walking to their of them have no parents,but still have a house on their …"WAAAAAH!""What's that!?Come on Ami lets check it out."Isshiki nodded,then they ran towards the park."What is that!"Isshiki green,'things'are beating up a girl."They look like…demons..from the ancient times!"Ami memorized the whole history book,even the pictures!"What!Demons?"Isshiki asked."Heh!Whaddaya want chumps!Want to be like her?"the demon,specifically imp, said while pointing the girl at the girl has pink hair,purple dosen't look like anyone from the city but…'I think,I know her..''Wait…could it be?'Ami and Isshiki thought little girl looked at them,and said"A-amaterasu…shine your light..once..more..".Suddenly,Ami and Isshiki were covered in light,shining as bright as the sun.

Then,the light disappeared,but Ami and Isshiki had 's clothes is a white kimono with red markings on has wolf ears and a tail,and pure red face was covered with red markings and her hair is pure was wearing green shirt,black pants,and a bug shaped has a brush and a sword,her hair became short and weirder,she shrunk!Even more weirder,she is a he!

"I don't know what you're trying to do here but it's ain't gonna work!"one of the imp attacked with a shielded her self with a then attacked the imps with that helped out by poking the imp with her-I mean his sword,but it dosen't damage it."STOP!It tickles!Hahahahahaha!"the imp used the mirror,slashing the two were and Isshiki turned back to normal."W-what just happened?"Ami asked."I…don't know…"Isshiki little girl stand up,she was covered in flowers."Ah,so you have reawaken Great Mother Amaterasu,and Celestial come with me…"she disappeared in a shower of sparkles,taking Ami and Isshiki along with her.

"Where…are we?"Ami looked around,she could not find Isshiki nor the looked at herself,she was in those clothes again."Hey Ami!I'm up here!"Ami heard a is also small ,a woman showed up in the same way they dissappeared."Greetings great goddess and little bug-""Hey!Who're you calling bug!""Anyawy I assume you need some explanation."the woman said."Explaning?Yes don't too long!"Ami said.

AFTER A VERY LONG EXPLANATION…THAT I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITE

"So…I am the goddess Amaterasu and Isshiki is a boy!?And you are a wood sprite named Sakuya?!"Ami trying to understand."And we have to find the other gods and goddesses?"Isshiki asks." please follow me."the wood sprite says

**To be continued...**

**Next time on Okami:Rebirth as humans!**

**Ami:So...if we have to find the other brush gods,where do we start?**

**Isshiki:Let's try the ones that we activated first,Yomigami and Tachigami!**

**Ami:Yeah!**

**Isshiki:I hope it's someone cool,like Yomi-senpai!**

**Ami:In your dreams!**

**Both:Chapter 2:Restore your pride,Yomigami!**

**SEE YOU TOMORROW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:Hey guys!Here is Chapter 2!Enjoy!  
**

**Ami and Isshiki:Cureokami11 does not own Okami in any way and never will.**

Chapter 2:Restore your pride,Yomigami!

Ami and Isshiki,or should I say Amaterasu and Issun,are following wood sprite floated gently towards a that they saw a puddle of stars,beside it is a sign name 'River of heavens'is written.

Issun says"River of Heavens?Pffft!More like puddle of heavens!"

"I tought the river of heavens is a river filled with happened to it?"Amaterasu asks.

"Darkness has rised once erased most of the come,this is what I need to show you."Sakuya answered.

She showed the duo a clear sky,with a constellation.

"That looks like…a dragon!"Issun says."No,one of the stars is missing."Ammy goddess pointed at the location of the missing ,a star constellation is complete,and it shines brightly.

"Whoa!Ami-chan,how did you do that?"Issun asks.

Sakuya then answered."Constellations are the power source of the 13 brush gods,and if Amaterasu completes them,the power will come back to the one symbolizes Yomigami,god of Yomigami,he will help you restore the 's night should go find the brush gods and defeat the lord of darkness."Sakuya says,then disappeared.

"History says that the river of heavens is the inside of Konohana means we are close to go home!"Amaterasu says."Well,lets turn back to normal !The last one to get home is a rotten onigiri*!"Issun,now Isshiki challenged her both raced towards their homes,which is conveniently side-by – Ami wins the race they both eat dinner,and sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ami and Isshiki are sitting in their chairs,talking about their true a boy walked to his locker,followed by a group of fangirls.

"…Well now I am thankful that my fans does not follow me around like must be torchered!Right Isshiki?"Ami changed the girl with the pony tails did'nt just stared at the boy known as Inochi Yomi."Wait..you like him?I don't get what's so great about that only thing he does is study and get second place in studying."Ami says,then then realized"What...what's so funny Ami?""No,nothing."Ami answered.

LUNCH TIME!

"What do you have for lunch,Isshiki?Cause I only have fish and rice because I'm lazy to cook much."Ami asks.

In the past,Amaterasu is known to love food,and Ami kept this trait despite being reborned.

"Hm….Just some sushis and some orange juice."Isshiki answered.

She then looks at a table in front of them,where Yomi sits alone.'Something is familiar about him.I-is he the first brush god?'Isshiki tought.

"Hey Isshiki…come on,lets eat!"Ami shouts.

"Um.. .""Itadakimasu!**"They eat quite fast.

"Nyum,nyum!Aaah…now I am full."Isshiki says

"Me too!Can I have some of your orange juice,Isshiki?"Ami asks.

"Sure.I don't even know why I put it in my bag."Isshiki answered.

TIME TO GO HOME!

The two best friends have finished Art Club,the club that they joined in. Today's lesson was just to draw a scenery, which is easy for Ami and Isshiki because they entered Art Club last year. (BTW this is their second year in middle school)

"Okay class,that is all for you next week kids!"the sensei says.

All students walk out of class,including Ami and Isshiki. They walked to the park,to play there while figuring out who is Yomigami. Then, Yomi walked and sit in a bench,not too far from where the two friends are standing.

"Hey look,it's 's he doing here?"Ami asks herself, since she knows Isshiki would'nt answer.

"Ami-chan?"Isshiki asks

"What is it Isshiki?"Ami asks back.

"Is it possible that Inochi-senpai is Yomigami?Cause his first name IS Yomi. And, ever since we transformed he looks more familiar…"

"Well, that's-"when Ami is going to answer,someone speaks in their mind.

"_Amaterasu,Little Bug-"_

"_Hey!Stop calling me little bug!"_ Isshiki answered that voice with her mind too. She knew it was Sakuya, and even from her past life, _he_ does not like being called that.

"_Okay,just let Sakuya answer, okay Isshiki?I don't want this to stay long." _ Ami stopped them.

"_Thank you Amaterasu. There are some imps in the Ink Street. To transform, just shout out '_ Celestial Power Activate!'_.Do not worry, no one except the demons and people who still have faith in gods can see you."_ Sakuya gives them her information, then her voice disappeared.

"Well Ami,lets go!"Isshiki says,full of excitement.

The two girls run towards Ink Street,finding some kids scared by the hide behind a rock,then…

"Celestial Power Activate!"

Both of them were surrounded with light,and their clothes appear.

"Hey Ami,we should have introductions like those magical girls show . That way, the enemies won't know our civilian identities!And it's fun!"Issun says.

"Meh,sure."Amaterasu think hard…until lightbulbs pop out of their heads.

"Stop right there demons!"The demons stopped,and look at the source of the voice.

"Descended from the Celestial Plains,The sun goddess Amaterasu!"

"The Legendary Artist,The Celestial Envoy Issun!"

"You have two choices demons!"

"Run back to your lair and cry, or be blinded by the sun!"

The demons just stand were warned that there is a goddess and a bug,thing that killed their brothers,but they just fight anyway.

'_These demons are slightly tougher,or is it just because I never actually control this form?'_ Amaterasu tought.

"Celestial Power Activate!"

"Wait,who is that?"Issun sees a boy,with a dragon hat on top of wears a shirt,similliar with Issun's but it's white with red markings on it.

The boy just stand there,doing nothing.

"I am useless….i will not be any use to you…"the boy says.

"A dragon…that means ,he is Yomigami!"Amaterasu says while dodging the opponent.

"My power cannot be used in battle,so what's the purpose of me being created…"the boy says again.

"You can still help!Look at me!I don't even do damage to them!But I still try!"Issun says,poking his sword to the imp.

"Your powers are restoration,correct?You can help by …."before Amaterasu's sentence was complete,an imp uses it's flute to damage Amaterasu,and because she is not consetrating she got hit.

"Ouch!Hey!You can use your powers to heal!"Amaterasu says.

"I…"

"Don't you have any pride?Or Dignity?You have skills that can help others!What are you,a coward?You are the god of restoration!So restore your pride!"Issun yelled.

"I…will!The dragon god of restoration Yomigami!That is who I am!"Yomigami says.

He charged at the Imp is not hurt but that does not stop Yomigami from fighting.

"Restoration Technique:Healing!"

Yomigami waved his hands on Amaterasu's ,all of those wounds,bruises and others were healed.

"Thanks!Now let's finish them!"Amaterasu says.

She slices the imps with her divine mirror,and the Imps are now in pieces.

"Nice!Hi-five!"Issun says while turning back into Isshiki,than hi-fives with Ami(who also returned to normal).

"Hey, are you?"Isshiki smiled,as if she already knew.

Yomigami returned to normal,and his 'normal' form is…

"Ha!Inochi-senpai!Now pay up Ami!"Isshiki says.

"Pfffft!Here!"Ami gave Isshiki a Chocolate Bar.

"What the heck is going on?"Yomi asks

_Flashback:Earlier this morning_

_Isshiki:Hey Ami,I bet that Inochi Yomi-senpai is Yomigami!_

_Ami:No way!If he's not,you give me a chocolate bar!If he is you get a chocolate bar!_

_Isshiki:Chocolate?DEAL!_

_End of Flashback_

Yomi only says"Oh…"as a he sees a girl with pink hair running towards them.

"Ama-wait…is he…?"the girl girl is Sakuya's human form.

"We'll explain on the way to Konohana…"Ami says,since there are some people there.

INSIDE KONOHANA!

"So,this is the River of Heavens?"Yomi asks.

"It USED to..."Isshiki answered.

"Before you try to restore it,you should give Amaterasu her power a sea of stars is'nt something you can do alone."Sakuya advised.

Yomi looked at the dragon a dragon burst out of his body.

"Okami Amaterasu,origin of all that is good and mother to us all.I have awaited your arrival after 114 I was reborn from Yami's dark spell,I lost my memory and forget that you are here please accept the power of Rejuvination!"

Ami feels power flowing through her soon as she feels it she remembers the scribbles in the air,as if it is followed along while Isshiki tries but fails the river of heavens is restored to it's glory.

"Cool!Now we are not getting wet are we?"Isshiki says. She hates swimming.

"Idiot!It is a river filled with stars!"Sakuya yelled.

They swim across without getting walked up a hill and found a cave with a statue of the great hero Nagi.

"Hey!His sword is broken!"Ami used her new skill to fix the roof of the cave is destroyed,showing clear skies with a rat constellation.

"Theres the missing star!"Ami pointed the previously a star constellation shines."This is Tachigami,god of him,and he will give you his today,I am kind enough to teleport you home,so see you soon!"Sakuya explained,then disappeared along with Ami,Isshiki and Yomi to their homes.

**Next time on Okami:Rebirth as Humans!**

**Ami:Hey,there is a new transfer student!**

**Isshiki:He is good artist too!**

**Yomi;Should'nt we look for Tachigami?**

**Ami and Isshiki:Yea...let's go!**

**Chapter 3:Slash your fears Tachigami!**

**See you tomorrow! **


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey Readers,it 's me,cureokami11.I am going out of town with my mom want's a real vacation cause most of the times we just sleep,eat, I prefer than going this time we are going to Lake Toba!yaaay!So I won't be Publishing any new chapters ok?But it is only 1 night so I might be publishing again at …I guess…see you on Tuesday!**

**From**

**cureokami11**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:Hey Minna-san!I am back from vacation!Here is chapter 3!Sorry if i post it late night...**

**Ami,Isshiki and Yomi:cureokami11 does not own Okami, and never EVER will.**

Chapter 3:Slash your fears Tachigami!

Ami brushed her red looks at the is a streak of white she regained Rejuvination, that streak just assumes that it means they're one step closer to bring peace to the grabs her bag,and go to walked cheerfully, smiling.

"Hey,Ami-chan!Wait up!"

Ami turns around, and sees Isshiki and Yomi.

"Hey,Isshiki, for school?"Ami says.

"Yup!Today is Art Class AND P.E!"Isshiki answered happily.

The three run towards school, because if they waste time, Yomi's fangirls will come.

AT SCHOOL

Ami and Isshiki talk about Tachigami,and how to find prepares his books, then walks to Ami and Isshiki's table to join the chat.

"Hey,did you guys hear?There is a transfer student today."Isshiki changes the topic.

"Is it a boy or girl?"Yomi asks

"Boy."Isshiki says.

"M…Hey Isshiki!I bet the transfer student is he is,I get a chocolate bar!If he does'nt, you get a chocolate bar!"

"Deal!"Isshiki agreed

Yomi sweat dropped"Why do you two always do stupid bets to win a chocolate bar?"

Before the girls can answer,the bell sits down on his chair, praying all his fangirls would course,that is impossible .But most of his fangirls were late, so he is sensei walks in,and everyone is sensei then says:

"Student's,I'd like you to meet the newest member of our is a transfer student from Taka Middle ,please come in."

A boy walks is slightly shorter than carries a backpack with a sword-key chain.

"M-my name is Yuuki Tachi.I-I like reading action manga.N-n-nice to meet you…"

"Ok, can sit beside raise your hand,Sumiko."Sumiko ,a.k.a Isshiki raises her then sits beside her.

"Hi!I am Sumiko call me Isshiki."Isshiki introduced herself to the boy.

" Tachi."he answered.

" let's start our first lesson."

LUNCH TIME!

"Hey,let's go to the roof now!We can eat lunch there."Ami says. Her two friends nod,and they go to the roof.

"Aaah…fresh air…this is what I need after that HORRIBLE math test."Isshiki says.

"We're here to eat lunch,so let's eat!"Ami yelled.

The three open their lunch boxes to see…Rice,Fish,

AND….

Yomi:"Dorayaki!"

Isshiki:"Takoyaki!"

Ami:"Onokomiyaki!"

"All of them are Yaki's(Fried)?"Ami LOVES everything that ends with ..just everything that tastes good…

"Itadakkimasu!"Ami and Isshiki yelled out loud, while Yomi just uses his normal voice.

And as always, Ami eats in a flash.

"Hmmm….i am full!"Ami then looks around, and sees the new kid, Tachi.

"Hey,is Tachi drawing?"Ami asks her look at his drawings from did'nt even realize their is busy drawing a boy with a black mask, black traditional clothes with some white in it and a sword. He then writes 'Masked Blade' in Kanji.

"So cool!"Ami and Isshiki shouts,while Yomi says nothing but "ooh…".

"HWAAAA!" Tachi sreams and fall from the bench he was sitting on.

"That was great Tachi-san!"Ami complimented.

"R-really?"Tachi one has ever saw him draw.

"Hm…you should join in the Art Club!Or,there is a manga competition theme is super heroes!You should try."Isshiki says.

"Um…o-okay!But can you watch me?"Tachi asks

"I don't have any clubs tomorrow,and neither does Ami and Isshiki!So,sure!"Yomi agreed.

Ami and Isshiki agreed too. The competition is tomorrow at lunch four walk downstairs,towards their not before Tachi signed himself in the competition.

IN THE NEXT MORNING…

Ami walks happily towards school, slightly earlier than usual. Tachi's competition is today, and she is going to watch him. Isshiki walks along side her, and Yomi is already at school. When the girls arrive, they see Yomi waiting.

"Hey,have you two seen Tachi?"Yomi asks. The two girls shook their heads."G-good morning!"Tachi says as he walks to his class.

"There you are!I just want to tell you that the competition is to draw your own hero,and explain his/her backstory to the judges."Yomi informed him.

"W-wait, explain…in front of the judges!?I'm scared!"Tachi sighed, then says "Come on, let's go to the roof…""The roof?"Yomi and Isshiki asks.

AT THE ROOF

"See?The fresh morning air on the roof can calm you down."Ami explained,while Isshiki and Yomi just go'Ooooh..'.

"I-I guess so…"

"Grrrooowwl!"they herd a Imps showed up, and a red imp with them.

"What are those!?I'm scared…."Tachi hides behind a flower pot.

"Celestial Power Activate!"

"Descended from the Celestial Plains,The Sun Goddes Amaterasu!"

"The legendary artist,The Celestial Envoy Issun!"

"(Whisper )hey Yomi…you too!"

"…..Ehm….Restores the broken dreams,Yomigami!God of Restoration!"

"(Whisper)it's not that great…but oh well!"

It's like usual,the two imps are the red one cannot be defeated.

"It's using it's banjo as a shield!"Issun exclaimed.

"Actually it's a lute."Amaterasu corrected while trying to break it's shield.

"Whatever!Who cares?!"Issun says while dodging the enemy.

'_They…are AWESOME!I want to be like them, but I am scared…."_ Tachi says in his mind.

"_Don't be are the god of rending.I am the voice of your heart.I am a part of you, Tachigami."_

"_T-tachi…gami?"_

Suddenly, Tachi remembers about stands up, scared but tries to be brave.

"I…remember!I am Tachigami!Celestial Power Activate!"

Tachi is then covered with light, his clothes wears a shirt just like Yomigami's,but it has red straight pant's were also like Yomigami' has a rat ear and holds a large blade.

"Great sword of bravery, Tachigami!God of rending!"

"(Whisper)Now THAT is a cool introduction speech!You should learn from him, Yomi."

"…Shut up….."

Tachigami dodges the attacks of the red holds his blade, swinging it with his power.

"Rending Technique: Power Slash!"

The imp's lute is broken to uses her divine retribution mirror to destroy that demon.

"And THIS is for making me scared before!"

Tachi slashes the imp once more, making it drops a blue fang.

"Hey, this is a demon fang!Some people collects and trades them with good should collect them to trade with things!"Amaterasu, now Ami, explains.

"Like Chocolate?"Isshiki asks.

Tachi and Yomi just stare at them weirdly.

"Anyways, lets go before we get in trouble."Yomi suggests.

The others agrees, then walks into their class.

LUNCH BREAK!

The contest room is filled with contestants and their looks around, trying to find sees his friends cheering him smiles, than starts drawing as the competition begins.

"Next, Yuuki Tachi from class 2-A!"

Tachi walks to the explains his character, Masked is from the Tachi in the first day.

ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!

"….and the first prize goes to…Yuuki Tachi!"

Tachi won first prize!He carries home his trophy when it's time to go sister, Makoto, is proud to have a brother like is happy, to be a champion and a hero.

**"Next Tiime on Okami:Rebirth as Humans!**

**Ami:Whoa!What is going on?Why is the sky black?**

**Isshiki:Just fix it with your brush skill!**

**Ami:Oh yeah...**

**Yomi:Now what is a rock doing here?!**

**Tachi:How are we going to get to Sinshu Fields now?**

**Chapter4:Let's go to Sinshu!Maybe...**

**SEE YOU TOMORROW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Hello!Sorry everyone! I went to see a movie today with my friends,..and forgot to post if it's too short!**

**Ami,Isshiki,Yomi,Tachi:cureokami11 doesn't own Okami and she never promise.**

Chapter 4:Let's go to Sinshu!Maybe…

Ami wakes up. She sees her alarm clock, which she never uses.

"It's 07.00 am…but why is the sky still dark?"

Ami quickly takes a bath, and changes into her casual clothes. Her clothes are a white t-shirt with red sleeves. She wears a white jeans and black sneakers. After changing, she goes outside to see what's wrong.

"Huh?"Ami sees a statue of one of the kids in the neighborhood, Mushiro. It looks real, very real.

'This is…I have to go get the others!'

Ami runs to Isshiki's slams the door open.

"Isshiki!It's-"

"I already know!Let's go to Yomi's and Tachi's house!"

The to girls run towards Yomi's is a little far from theirs, but not too 's house is around Yomi's too.

"What took you so long?"a familiar voice says.

The girls see Yomi is standing in front of his garden. He sighes, then says "I study too you 's go…"

Suddenly…they hear a familiar scream from a house

"Oneechan(It's Japanese for older sister)!?"

"Tachi!"

Tachi turns around, and looks at his friends.

"Makoto-nee chan is…"

"Just like the history."

"Right."

Isshiki and Tachi stares at the two smartest kids in school with a 'What-is-going-on?'look. Isshiki doesn't actually said she already know, but doesn't really know what is happening.

"J-just follow me, okay?I will explain it on the way."Ami others follow her to the river of heavens and swim across the river and walk to the Cave of Nagi.

"Huh?What's that?"Tachi looks at the constellation. A rat bursts out of his body.

"Ah, Okami Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all. Yami's spell had trapped me inside this body. I tried to take control of this scaredy cat-"

"I can hear you!"

"Shut up kid!Any ways I will give you the power of the Power this power to cut your enemy into ribbons!"

Ami feels the power slash in her body. She is eager to try it out. She sees a cuts it with the brand new power she has got.

SLASH!

"Awesome!"Isshiki comments.

"That is all. Now let's go to the Sacred Platform."

Isshiki and Tachi still don't have a clue, but Yomi smiles as if he can read Ami's mind.

AT THE SACRED PLATFORM!

(BTW the Sacred Platform is the place where dance his Konohana shuffle.I just made up a name for it.)

Ami closes her uses her finger to draw a circle,and the sun appears and everything went back to normal.

"WHOA!HOW-"

"I am the sun goddess and I STU-DIED!"Ami answers quickly.

"Ooooh….."

"Oh, hello kids. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you go to school?"Someone says. He is an old man, the mayor of Kamiki Town. He still wears a traditional clothing.

"Uh…hi Mayor Orange. This is Saturday, so there is no school."Ami answers politely.

"Oh. Sorry, I am old."Mayor Orange says, then walks towards the platform. "I remember when my great-great-great-…"

A LOT OF GREATS LATER….

"Great Grandfather, , stands in this platform and founds a white wolf here. That wolf looks just like Shiranui, the great god who vanquished Orochi alongside Nagi. Ah, good memories…"

He looks at the kids, only to find Ami fast asleep, Isshiki reading a news paper, Tachi reading his manga, and Yomi just standing with no reaction.

"Ugh…kids these days…"

Suddenly, 3 imps jump towards the wakes up, and pushes Mayor Orange away. He lands at the entarance to the Sacred Platform. Ami tells her friends, and they transform.

"Celestial Power Activate!"

"Descended from the Celestial Plains, Sun Goddess Amaterasu!"

"The legendary artist, Celestial Envoy Issun!"

"Restores the broken dreams, Yomigami,god of restoration!"

"The great sword of bravery, Tachigami, god of rending!"

"You have two choices demons!"

"Run back to your lair, or be burned by the sun!"

It was 3 green imps…..so nothing to really explain. Amaterasu and Tachigami slash the demons one last time to get some demon fangs.

"Okay, so now…let's try finding the other gods on Sinshu Fields next.."Ami says after de-transforming.

The others nodded, and run down from the platform. They run towards the exit of Kamiki Town, when suddenly…

"Oh my…where has my drying pole gone to?"

"Drying pole?"

The group see an old woman. She is Mrs. Orange, Mayor Orange's wife.

"Oh, hello kids. Have you seen my drying pole? Don't ask why I use drying pole. I just do."She says.

"Uh….no."Ami says. The others shook their heads. Ami want's to help, so she uses her rejuvenation skill on the pole holder.

"Oh! How did that happened!? Now I can dry my laundry!If only the sun is shining closer, my laundry will be dry sooner!"

'_She really asks for much….' _Isshiki thinks. Ami just draw the sun when isn't looking.

"How did that happened?Hm…Anyway, thanks for talking with me kids!"Mrs. Orange says.

Suddenly glowing orbs come out of and float towards Ami.

'_Hey, what's that?'_ Ami speaks telephaticly with her friends.

'_ That's get them for helping people.I just remembered that now.'_Isshiki replies.

'_Oh.'_

They continue wlking until they see….

"A ROCK!?"

"Actually,it is a boulder."

"…..."

****

Next time on Okami:Rebirth as Humans!

**Ami:What just happened to Isshiki?**

**Yomi: She just 'll be back next chapter**

**Tachi:Shouldn't we focus on the...boulder?**

**Ami and Yomi:Okay!**

**Chapter 5:Boulder,Rock,Police!?What?**

**See you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:Hello!Sorry if its too short!I am really tired today!Anyways...here you go...P.S.:  
**

**This: _'example'_ means thinking or speaking telephaticly(Only Ami,Isshiki and the other gods can do this. )**

Chapter 5:Boulder,Rock,Police!?What?

"What is a rock-"

"Boulder."

"…doing in the middle of the road!?"

Ami,Isshiki,Yomi and Tachi were just walking to Sinshu Fields, when they see this!

"What kind of idiot put this here?"Isshiki says.

"You too huh?"

A merchant says. At that time, most merchants still travel, while some other stay.

"I just came here to sell some of my stuff, but I am running out of stock and I have to leave…"

"Great!Now what!?"Isshiki says.

"Um…maybe we could…"Ami says, than wisphers to her friends.

"Um…i-I guess we can do that…"Tachi says. When the merchant is taking a rest, Tachi and Ami power slash the boulder….But nothing happened…

"Uh…I think we will need help for this.."

"Hey kids. Can you ask the police what is going on?"the merchant says while lying on the ground.

"What is going on here?"a voice says. He is a police officer with brown hair and a beard.

"I am Police Officer Kenzaki Susako. I demand you to explain what is going on!"He yells at Ami while holding his flashy badge.

"Um…we just want to go to Sinshu Fields….and that merchant too. But there is that boulder in the way…"Ami answers politely.

"Boulder?Oh…"he looks at the boulder.

"Oh!Officer Kenzaki Susako!They say you are a descendant of the great hero Nagi!You also the only police who knows how to use a sword!You must be able to cut down this rock-"

"*Cough*boulder"

"…Boulder and we can go to Sinshu!"

"Um..of course! But I still need preparations. Just like one of the descendants of Nagi, Susano, needs to prepare to slash the boulder that was located in this same spot!So…be right back!"he says, then runs towards his home.

'_Umm…let's take a look. From what I remember, that Susano he is talking about is weak and needs Amaterasu's help to do this…'_

'_Well…I guess so Isshiki…'_

'_Yea…Isshiki is right Ami…'_

'_Yup!'_

The four friends was about to walk to Susako's house, when suddenly…

"DANMIT!WHY THE SAKE RUNS OUT NOW!"

'_So… I guess we need to go somewhere else huh?'_Ami says

'_Yup!' _The other three say in unsion.

They see a broken watermill in the and Yomi play 'Rock-Paper-Scissors'to determine who will fix it.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!"

"Scissors beats paper! I win!"Yomi says.

"Whatever. I still get the praise for it anyway…."

Yomi restores the watermill. After it was restored, the Sake Bartender,Mizuko Kushina, comes out of her bar, and praise comes out of her and fly toards Ami.

"Oh, who just fixed my watermill?Well,time to make more sake!"

"Hey guys?What's a sake?"Ami asks.

All of her friends just sweatdrop.

"Sake is…a delicious drink that grown ups drink. When they drink it they usually get drunk and sleepy."Isshiki says.

"How did you know it is delicious?"

"I...uh..."

"Hey kids!Could you deliver this to Officer Susako?I am a bit busy…"Kushina says.

"Um… sure !"Ami give them the sake,then rushes back to her and her friends walks to Officer Susako's house.

"Vista of the gods?"Isshiki reads the writing

AT HIS BACKYARD…

"Ugh….i really need sake….and Kushina's watermill is broken….i think I'll take a nap…"Susako says.

"Uh…Officer Susako-"

"HOW DID YOU GET KUSHINA'S SAKE!?"

"She told us to deliver it to you."

"Oh. Well then thank you kids! Gulp!I can destroy that boulder,Gulp! now!"He says while drinking his sake, then runs of to the boulder while ,Isshiki,Yomi and Tachi follow him.

"Susako style…exploding implosion!"

Ami and Tachi uses their power slash to help him.

SLASH!

The boulder is cutted in two!

"Oh, thank you so much!You really are the descendant of Nagi!You should fight monsters since you are really strong!"the merchant says.

"Of course!Now I wil fight those monsters!AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"Susako runs away.

"Now we can go to Sinshu!"Isshiki cheers

"Amaterasu!"

"…or not…what is it Sakuya?"Isshiki asks.

"I am going to give you this!"

Sakuya give them 14 maps.

"Do not ask why, it is because there are 14 of you….with little bug."

"HmmmhhH!"Isshiki growls.

"The red circles marks the guardian saplings. Whenever you see them, please heal them. "Sakuya says,than dissapeares in sparkles.

"Okay…..can we go to Sinshu now?"

"Okay then…."

The four walk to Sinshu Fields, while sensing a dark aura from it…

"WAIIIITTTT!"Ami others stop.

"I NNEEEEEDD TO GO POTTY!"

"Really!?J-just make it quick!?"

Will the four finally go to Sinshu Fields?Or will one of them has to go potty as well?Tune in next time on Okami:Rebirth as Humans!

**Next time on Okami:Rebirth as Humans!  
Ami:Sorry i took so long...**

**Isshiki:Grrrrr...**

**Tachi:WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS FIELD!**

**Yomi:Calm down-**

**Tachi:I LOVE THIS FIELD!**

**Ami:T-the nameless man says that Susako is in Hana let's go there first!**

**Isshiki:Hey who's that?**

**Yomi:Looks like he is ...blind?**

**Chapter 6:The Blinded God**

**SEE YOU TOMORROW!**


	8. Chapter 7

** Authors Note: Here is Chapter 6!I was trying to make this funny,but sorry if it is'nt!**

**Ami,Isshiki,Yomi,Tachi:cureokami11 will never own Okami!You hear us?Good.**

Chapter 6 :The Blinded God.

"Okay!No one else needs to go potty?"Isshiki asks. The others shake their heads.

The four then walk to Sinshu Fields, and shocked by the scenery.

"NOOOOO!IT IS A CURSE ZONE!I LOVE SINSHU FIELDS!THE DEMONS WILL PAY!"Tachi screams.

"Calm down. We will restore it later, okay?"Ami says.

"Let's avoid the cursed part, and find a way to restore that guardian sapling."Ami says while pointing a is so weak,it could fall apart at any moment.

They look around. Curse Zones are here and there. They see the pottery maker,Nameless Man. They run up to see him.

"Bored,bored,bored. Oh, hey kids!What are you doing here?There are a lot of monsters here, especially at Hana why that Susako guy went there…"

"Don't worry, we can handle it. But why don't you have a name Man?"Ami says.

"It's not that I don't have a name, THAT is my name."Nameless Man says.

"Oh…okay!See you Nameless Man!"Isshiki says. They go inside Hana Valley.

"See you later kids!"Nameless Man continues chopping woods to fire up his pottery klin.

"So…this is Hana Valley?Is it cursed too?"Ami asks.

"Looks like it is."Isshiki answers.

Suddenly, a piece of paper fly towards them. SPLAT! It sticks to Isshiki's face.

"What is this!?"Isshiki releases that paper from her face. "Travelers Charm?They say these protect you from Demons, but can only do it once. But there are a lot of them around."Ami reads the paper.

"Hey, look at that!"Yomi says, pointing at a boy attacked by some imps.

"He is blind! And he is dodging the demons!But he doesn't fight back…"Tachi says.

"Agh!"

"Let's help him!"

"Hm!"

"Celestial Power Activate!"

"Descended from the Celestial Plains,Sun Goddess Amaterasu!"

"The legendary artist,Celestial Envoy,Issun!"  
"Restores the broken dreams,Yomigami,god of restoration!"  
"The sword of bravery,Tachigami,god of rending!"

"You have two choices demons!"

"Run back to your lair, or be burned by the sun!"

There are 6 Imps,but they aren't that of the Imps attacks the boy, because he knew that they will be distracted by that.

"Stop it! Leave him alone,or you are toast!Solar Technique:Blinding Sun!"

The demons are blinded. Ami quickliy fights again. She dances gracefully with her divine retribution is trying to get the boy to a safe place. Tachi slashes the imps one by one, and Issun….is like a flee to them(but he uses his sword instead of biting them). After a few moments, all of the imps are destroyed and dropped demon fangs. After that, Yomi heals the boy with his healing technique.

"Unh…h"

"He's waking up….."

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"Isshiki asks.

"Yes,thank you."

"What is your name?"Tachi asks.

"Saki. Hanagami Saki."

1 minute…..

2 minutes…..

3 minutes…

Isshiki can't take it…..

"….Mph,hahahahahhahhaha!Your name is Saki?Isn't that a girl name?"Isshiki is…currently laughing on the dirt.

"Hmmmph! It IS my name….i didn't chose it…."

"Isshiki,don't be rude! My name is Ami. Akane Ami."

"Inochi Yomi."

"Yuuki Tachi."

Isshiki is still rolling on the ground…

"And she…is Sumiko Isshiki. Don't pay attention to her, she is weird."

She is still laughing….

"So you're blind, and this place is overrun with demons. What the heck are you doing here?"Tachi asks.

"Before this place has those demons, I was collecting flowers for my flower shop. Suddenly the demons came, so I keep running away."

"Oh…so…you can still hear right?"

" ears are very sensitive, but I mostly see with my inner eye."

"Inner eye?"Tachi and Yomi asks,and Isshiki STILL laughing.

"It means seeing some one from their spirit. And I know, you are gods. Well, except for her. That's obvious."Saki says while pointing Isshiki.

"Ahahahahhahaahahaha…..okay,I am done…"Isshiki says.

"Let's just look around now…maybe we will find a brush god here. And you can come in case the demons come back."Ami says.

They all walk around. After awhile, they see Officer Susako in front of a ,a rock. Not a boulder.

"Hey there kids!What are you doing here?It's dangerous! Only a swordsman/police like me can handle the monsters!"

"Yea right. That is impossible…"Isshiki whispers. "Atleast we agree at this…" Saki whispers.

"I wanted to hid-I mean slee-I mean train at my secret hideout! But it seems that there is a boulder-"

"No. It is a rock."

"…Rock in front of the way!I think I will take a rest here…zzzzz"

"So…what do we do…?"Yomi asks.

Ami looks around. She sees a wall with a painting on it. A painting of some trees and people. But something is missing. Ami knows what it draw a circle then…

BLAST!

"What in heavens name?How did that happen?Well,now I can go to hide!"

"Huh?What?"They all ask in unsion.

"I-i-I mean train!Bye!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He runs off while laughing.

"Idiot!"Isshiki says."Yup!"Ami says.

They go jump over some small waterfalls,and and found a…

"What's that?"

"It's so cute!KAWAII!(Cute for japanese)"

Isshiki faints. Ami sprays some water to her.

"Pueh!What just happened?"

"You fainted because of the cuteness of that plant."Tachi replies.

"And you didn't faint because…?"

"Dunno. It's just like that."Saki answers

"Let's just go on…"Yomi says

"I am HUNGRY!"Ami says

All of their stomaches growl.

"Yeah…. Let's take a lunch break!"

Will they survive in the Hana Valley?Or will they die of hunger and cuteness of that plant?And will they found any new brush gods?Tune in next time on:Okami:Rebirth as Humans to find out!

**Next time on Okami:Rebirth as humans!**

**Ami:Ah...that was a good lunch!**

**Yomi:We should conti-**

**Susako:STOP YOU BEAST!**

**Bear:zzzzzz...**

**Tachi:Really?**

**Isshiki and Saki:BAKA!(Idiot!)**

**Chapter 7:Blossoming with a smile,Sakigami!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey minna!Chapter 7 is here!**

**Ami,Isshiki,Yomi,Tachi,Saki:Cureokami11 does not own Okami...**

**Ami:Just start t already before i am hungry again!**

Chapter 7:Blossoming with a smile,Sakigami!

"Okay!We are all full, let's go forward!"Ami says while power slashing the gate in front of them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BEAST!"

"Uh-oh…."

"That must be officer Susako…"

They run towards the source of the voice. They thought it was a demon attacking Susako but…

"What the!?"

Nothing is attacking him…he is pointing his sword to a sleeping bear…

"How did you find my secret hideout,foul beast!I am the police!Now begone!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Oh, so that's how you want it,huh?! Fine!Susako style SUSAKO!"

'_Lame…..'_Isshiki says.

'_Yup!' _Saki says

"SU!"

Ami power slash the torch.

"SA!"

Again

"KO!"

Again

'_Why did you do that Ami?'_

'_I've always wanted to do things like this!'_

"SUSAKO!"

And again.

"And now for the Susako style,Exploding Implosion!"

SLASH!

The bear wakes up for a split second, then fall asleep again, on the ground…

"Ahahahahahahahaha!That is what you get for getting in here foul beast!"

"Huh?I tought It was sleeping."Ami says.

"S-sleeping?Impossible, little -"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ "

"A-any ways I am going to find more monsters!AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!"

'_There he goes. He is going to embaress him self again….'_Yomi says.

'_Yea…'_Saki says.

'_Wait,how can you use telephaty with us?I tought only the gods,and me,can use that!?'_Isshiki says

'_Maybe he is a god, but he didn't know yet cause the constellation isn't complete yet!'_Ami says

'…_I didn't even try to use telephaty. I hear your voices in my head,and I answer them.'_Saki answers

'_That's 're one of us!_'Tachi says

'_Yay!'_Saki says.

'_Hey,what is that?'_ Ami asks. She points a crystal ball.

"Uh…the crystal ball from the legend?"Yomi guesses.

"Let's take it!I saw a place where we can put this!"Saki says.

They roll the crystal ball towards it's place. They are having a tough time because the ball is slippery. But after they put it in it's place…

SPLASH!  
Water spring out of the hole. All of them are clueless once more, except Ami. She draws the sun. The sun light goes trough the crystal, and shoots the cute sapling plant from before. The sapling becomes a giant tree.

"It's a guardian sapling!"Saki says. He knows because he works at a flower shop,and he has memorized every single plant in Nippon.

Suddenly,it is nighttime. Stars shine in the sky, forming a constellation. Ami quickly points out two missing stars. The constellation is complete, and Saki, sees it. A monkey with a sho(Pan flute ) burst out of his body.

"Ah,Amaterasu. Origin of all and is good and mother to us all. I am Sakigami, god of bloom. My brothers and I have parted ways when we were captured by Yami. We are known as the Hanagami trio,gods of flora. Though I am blind, i may be an assistance to you. Please use my powers for all good."

"Sakigami?Oh… I remember now…"

Saki uses his skills, drawing a circle at the tree. Flower petals burst out of the tree, and then….

Flowers spread, animals return, the skies are blue and the waters are crystal clear. It is a divine retribution.

"Wow!I am so sorry about laughing at you before!"Isshiki says.

They all walk back to the exit of Hana Valley. On the road, they see some cursed trees, throwing their fruits at them.

"Ha!"Tachi reflected the fruit. The tree is stunned.

"Now what?"Isshiki asks.

Saki blooms the tree.

"Oh….."

"Now what about this?"Yomi says, pointing a patch of black grass.

"OH!Let me!"Ami says excitedly. She scribbles the grass to return it into flowers.

They restore Hana Valley with the power of bloom, and feed the Animals.

"I think that's all here…."Ami says.

"Let's go to Sinshu!"Isshiki says.

"OH NO!I NEED TO GO!"

"Again….really?"

"BE RIGHT BACK!"

**Next Time on Okami:Rebirth as Humans**!

**IsshikiLet's go see if Sinshu has any gods!**

**Ami:Uh...how about the Nameless Man?**

**Isshiki:Nope!**

**Yomi:The Pyrotechnist, Tama?**

**Isshiki:I don't think so!**

**Tachi:That tree?**

**Isshiki:O_O...**

**Saki:Those babies?**

**Isshiki:B-wait,what are they doing here!?**

**?:Sorry!My little brothers are to actve!  
**

**All:...**

**Chapter 8:Bombs!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello!Sorry if this isn't good!And sorry i didn't publish anything yesterday...i am kinda busy...**

**And the characters are tired of this so...I DO NOT OWN OKAMI IN ANY WAY AND WON'T **

Chapter 8:Bombs!

"I am done!"Ami says cheerfully.

"Good!Now let's go!"Isshiki says.

The five go to Sinshu Fields. With a new brush power, they walk to the wilted Guardian Sapling. Ami and Saki syncronise their skills, making a circle to bloom the tree. Just like Hana Valley, Sinshu fields is retored once again.

"WAHOOOOO!"Tachi screams. He was transferred from Taka Pass, but when he first moved to Kamiki, he already loves the field.

"Let's see if there is a brush god here!"Isshiki says excitedly.

They first go to a dojo. They see a gate with some smoke coming around it.

"I-"

"Ami!Don't think I am an idiot!I pay attention to class too you know!That is a Demon Gate!"

"Devil Gate!"

"Whatever!And it is filled with a lot of demons in it. Right?"

"Okay, Isshiki. Fine!"

"What was that?"Tachi asks. He has carelessly walked into the gate.

"Tachi!You BAKA!"Isshiki says.

A lot of demons are thrown to them. There are Green Imps,Red Imps and Yellow Imps. The yellow imps go underground, but Saki can create trees, so he confused them with it. After awhile, the Demon Gate is (Ami:*Cough*Devil)destroyed….they see a lake appearing in front of the Dojo.

They go inside the dojo, but there is no one in there….so they decided to leave. They checked on the Agata Forest Port, but no one is there. They did not swim across because Isshiki didn't want to get wet, so they tried to visit somewhere else. That somewhere else is the Moon Shrine. They see a Priest waving a stick around.

"Hello, kids! Welcome to the moon shrine!Some demons have messed up this place while I was gone somewhere else, sorry for the disturbance!"

"Uh…yea…bye!"Isshiki says. She runs off while dragging her friends.

"Isshiki!Your so rude!"Tachi says.

"If we didn't leave, he is going to-"

"Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!"

"….hit us with his stick. I have heard that he is cursed to wave that stick forever…who is not here…"

"Saki is missing!"Ami says quickly.

AFTER TAKING SAKI OUT…

"Saki! I tought I said bye to that guy!"Isshiki says.

"Well, you pushed me to the back. And I got hit. By a stick!"Sakii says angrily.

"Sorry!Hehe…"Isshiki says.

They all go to the Moon Cave.

"…..I'm scared!It's creepy here!"Tachi says.

"Cry baby!"Saki says.

"Hey!Look at that!"Ami says while pointing the cave entarance.

They try and try to get inside, but they can't. There is a barrier in the way.

"A…let's just go somewhere else again…"Tachi says scaredliy

The others agree. They walk out of the moon cave.

"So, where else do we go?It's night now!"Ami asks.

"Relax, it's still 7 PM. Let's go and…Huh?"

"Isshiki?"

"Hey look!Who's kids are those?"Tachi says, pointing at four toddlers.

"Leeet's just ignore them…"Isshiki says. She hates little kids. She hates them as much as the author of this story hates them.

"Isshiki wait up!Don't you run away!"Ami says.

Isshikki turns around, then asks"Why wouldn't I run away?"

"Because if you do, you would hit him."Ami says while pointing sa boy about their age, running without even seeing.

"Ha!"Isshiki jumps highly. The boy faints.

"A-are you okay?"Saki asks.

"Y-yes….."He gets up. He then sees the toddlers playing aound.

"Little bros!You're here!"

"Bros?"

"Yup!"

"Four brothers…..aren't you tired of that?"

"Kind of….My name is Bakudan Baku by the way…"

"Akane Ami!Nice to meet you!"

"Sumiko call me Isshiki."

"Inochi Yomi…."

"I am Yuuki Tachi!"

"Hanagami Saki….Don't mock me because my name!"

"Well, see you around!"Baku says while carrying his bros back to his house.

"Bye!"

They were about to go back, but suddenly…

"What are you people!?"

"Hey!It is Baku! Maybe he is attacked by a demon?"Ami guesses.

"Yeah! Lets go!"

"Celestial Power Activate!"

They go to see Baku in front of his house.

"T-that doesn't look like any demon we've seen before….."Tachigami says.

"It's a dead fish…."Yomigami says.

"Yea!It is going to be!"Tachigami replies.

"No. It's real name IS the dead fish! It was born because a woman does suicide by throwing herself into the sea."Amaterasu explains.

"You two know waaaaay to much…right Issun, Sakigami?"Tachigami says.

"Even your clothes are girly!What kind of boy wears pink?Hahhahahaha!"

"….."

"Okay!Enough is enough!Let's go!"Amaterasu says.

They fight the new demon. They were flying, but thanks to quick thinking from Amaterasu, they fall….. and really easy to defeat.

"Whoa!That is so cool!"Baku says.

"Wha!?He can see us!?"Ami says after de-transforming.

After a brief explanation, Baku understands. Suddenly, his father comes out.

"Baku!Come here, please!I need some help!And tell your friends they can come in if they want!"

"Yes dad!So, come in!"

" dad is Tamano the Pyrotechnist?Your family has been making fireworks for generations!"

"Yea…."

"I need inspiration!That would explode my mind like a bomb!"

'_Bomb?Hey! I know!'_

Ami draws an simple bomb with her finger quietly.

BOOM!

'_Whoa!How did you do that?'_

'_I think there is some sort of power in here that allows me to do that….'_

"I didn't mean that litteraly, but oh well…..that still gives me inspiration!"

Tamano throws some material in his pot. Ami draws another bomb on it. The kids go outside to see.

"Awesome!"  
"Amazing!"

After the fire works are done, a constellation appears. Ami knows what to do, point out the missing stars.

"Huh?"Baku stares at the constellation. Suddenly, a boar comes out.

"Ah, of all that is good and mother to us all. I am Bakugami, god of explosives!I have tried to search, but I cannot. Now, feel free to use the power of cherry bomb!"

"Ami!Ami! Try it!"

Ami draws a bomb, making it explode.

"So…. I am…."

"Yes. Yes you are."

"Baku, you should tell your dad about this. We are searching the other brush gods spreaded across Nippon. We will come back tomorrow!Good night!"

"Bye!"

Baku then comes in to explain to his dad…..

**Next time on Okami:Rebirth as humans!**

**Ami:We go back to Kamiki!  
**

**Isshiki:Only to see the Mayor dance...**

**Yomi:Humilating!Right Tachi,Saki?  
**

**Tachi:Yeah!Where is Saki?**

**Ami:You know, Saki looks similliar to that classmate of ours...who?**

**Yomi:Hanagami Hasu, their family names are the same!**

**Saki and Hasu:HI GUYS!**

**ALL:Hey...**

**Author:I am confused here...**

**Chapter 9:A secret twin?An embarrasing dance?What's next?**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	11. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

Hello, this is the author of this story, cureokami11. I am starting to get busy now, school is starting and stuff….so I will not publish every day. Don't worry!When I have time, I will publish some new chapters. So….sorry for that…..See you later!

-cureokami11


	12. Chapter 10

**See?I didn't leave this story!I just needed some time!Anyways...I don't own Okami...blabla...let's start!**

Chapter 9:A secret twin? An embarrassing dance?What's next?

Ami dresses up. She looks at the mirror. The stroke of white hair that appeared in her hair after finding Yomigami, has become wider. She only assumes that is what she looks like in the past, so she doesn't mind that and goes outside.

"Hey Ami-chan!"

Ami turns around, and sees her friend Isshiki.

"Yeah!It's summer vacation!Now we can focus looking!"Isshiki says.

"Hm, i wonder who is next…. Let's go with get Tachi and Yomi!"

Isshiki nods. The two go to Yomi's house. Tachi is already there, and he also already explained to her sister Makoto. But when they were about to get Saki, Saki is already waiting in front of the house. They want to go to Konohana first to see Sakuya, but when they get there…..

"…..So…where is-"

"Oh!Hello kids!Enjoying summer vacation huh?"

"Mayor Orange?"

"Yes. I am here to see the Konohana tree, but it looks like it doesn't blooming yet. They say that my great great-"

"Please get to the point, sir."

"Fine. My family has been taking care of the Konohana for a long time. But about 100 years ago, one of my ancestors dances the Konohana shuffle, because the tree doesn't bloom for a long time. But to do that, all the 15 trees in the village, or our town now, have to be in bloom. So I am waiting…..and waiting…"

"Uh….Well, see you later, Mayor Orange!"

"…And waiting….Oh, bye kids!...Waiting"

Ami and her friends walk down back to the town.

"So, what now?" Yomi asks.

"We-Uh!Sorry!"Saki says. He accidentally bumped into someone.

"Saki, are you alright?"Ami asks.

Saki stands up. He helps the person he bumps into before.

"Sorry!...i am blind…..Are you okay?"Saki says while helping the boy to stand up.

"Er, I can't hear you, can you repeat that?I'm deaf and I just turned off my hearing aid."The boy says.

"Huh?Oh, it's Hasu…."Ami says.

"Who?"Tachi asks.

"Oh, yeah….You're a transfer student….Hanagami Hasu, best male swimmer in the whole town, second best compared to Mizuka Nure." Isshiki says.

"Is it just me, or Saki and Hasu both have the same family name?"Yomi says.

"Yeah….they look alike too…."Ami says.

Hasu turns on his hearing aid. He then asks."Okay!Who are you?I've never seen you around here…"

"I am Hanagami Saki, nice to meet you!I live in Sinshu Fields."

"Oh!Well I am-wait!Did you just say your family name is Hanagami?"

"We already said that!"Ami says.

"Oh…..So, are we lost brothers or something?"Saki asks.

"You two look like twins…"Ami says while staring at them creeply.

"Well, I have to go!Nice meeting you!"Hasu says. He then walks away.

"Wait…someone is missing!" Isshiki says.

"Baku. Maybe he is too busy to come because of his brothers. "Ami says.

"Yeah….let's go and help Mayor Orange with his….waiting…problems…"Saki says.

The others agree. They all look for Cherry Blossom trees. Ami and Saki bloom them when no one is looking. After awhile….

"Is that it?"Yomi asks.

"I am tired…."Tachi says.

"I think we atleast missed one, i know that…."Isshiki says.

"It's a miracle! The cherry blossom trees are blooming!"

"Huh?Who is that?"Ami asks.

" I am Kosumo, the traveling monk. I always travel around, cursed to never die and stay like this!Anyways kids, some of the trees are bloomed!There are…."

'_Any bets on how many dang trees we missed?'_

'_Four!'_

'_One…'_

'_Two…?'_

'_Five…'_

'_Six maybe?'_

"Three more trees!"

'_We suck at guessing….'_

'_Yup….'_

'_Let's just bloom the rest….'_

After looking around the town, they finally found the rest of the trees to bloom. After they bloom it, they decided to go to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ami and her friends go to the platform. There, they see Mayor Orange standing. They also see Hasu, looking at Mayor Orange in a creepy way.

"At last!All the 15 cherry blossoms are in bloom!Now it is time to dance the secret Konohana Shuffle!"

"…"

"But first!I must drink the great sake!"

"…..Are you making an excuse to get drunk?"

"Or is this dance too embarrassing to do while you are conscious?"

"It is a tradition!They always do this!-GulpGulp-"

They all see Mayor Orange's dance. And they are all shocked. Ami doesn't mind that, she instead look at the tree to make sure this works.

'_Maybe…he will need help…"_

Ami blooms the flowers at the right timing. She sees her friends' expressions.

'_What the heck are you guys doing!?Huh…whatever…he will be finished soon anyways…'_

Suddenly, the Konohana tree blossoms. It's petals fly everywhere. All of them except for Ami, who is sighing, get even more shocked. Tachi even fainted.

"Uh….I think I will never do that again…I am going home…Bye, kids!"

Mayor Orange walks down the platform. Suddenly, a pink light shines from the tree.

"Ah…thank you Amaterasu…and a little thanks to that old man…."

"S-SAKUYA!?"

All of the boys stare her. Even Hasu. Ami just sighs.

"Huh…Hey Isshi-Wait!?Isshiki?You too?Oh yea...you used to be a boy…."

Suddenly, the sky darkens. Stars appeared. Ami just does the usual, point the missing stars.

"Okay, all of you STOP!We need to find the next god!"Ami snaps her finger to make them stop staing at Sakuya.

"Huh?It is night already?What's that?"Hasu looks at the stars. Suddenly, a monkey, with a Shakuhachi, a kind of flute, appears.

"Ah, Amaterasu. Origin of all and is good and mother to us all. I am Hasugami, god of water liliy. I have been separated from my brothers, but you have found one of them. I may be deaf but I can hear from my heart-"

"You mean your ear aid?"

"-coughs-Please use my power for good!"

"…"

"You need any-"

"I already get it!Yaaay!I have a brother!"

**Next Time on Okami:Rebirth as Humans!**

**Ami:So...we have got how many now?**

**Baku:There are 7 of us now...**

**Isshiki:When did you get here?**

**Baku:How should i know?Ask the author!**

**?:Hey!Watch where you going!**

**Isshiki:No, you watch where you going!**

**ALL except for the two:Huh...**

**Chapter 10:Go to the Agata Forest!Lake!Thing!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello! I am baaack! Disclaimer: I do not own Okami. Okami is owned by Capcom.**

Chapter 10: Go to the Agata Forest!Lake!Thing!

"AAAAAAGH!"

"Ishhiki, what's wrong?Why are you here in the morning?"

"LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT IT!"

"Um…20%? Well, that's better than last year!"

"No, Ami! I got 21 last year!"

"Oh…."

Ami just sighs. Isshiki has never got a good grade at any test. The highest score she can get is a 30 out of 100.

'_Ugh…if the results are announced first, I wouldn't be stressed now…_'

'_Actually, they are. You just rushed out of school as the results are posted on the board._'

'_STOP THAT! Don't just come into my mind without knocking!"_

THUMP!

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"You said knock first."

"How can you be so smart yet so stupid at the same time….Come on, the others are waiting!"

Ami and Isshiki walk out of Ami's house. They see Yomi and Tachi in front of them.

"What was that!?"

"What was what?"

"What was that noise was?"

"Isshiki gets 20% on that test…."

"20?I got 50!"Tachi says.

"And I got 99…now that's stressful…."Yomi says.

"Let's just go! And we'll-ouch!"

"Watch where you're going, idiot!"

"No, you watch where you're going!"

"Now what?"Yomi asks.

"Whenever Isshiki argues with other people, specifically highschool boys like this guy, it never ends well for both sides…."Ami says.

"Okay…?"Tachi says, confused.

"Huh….Okay! Stop!"Ami says. And of course, none of them hears her….

"Who do you think you are, anyway?"

"Smartest boy in Kamiki Taiyou High School! Ushiko Wakana!"

"Really? Wakana is a girls name! How the heck there are so many boys with girl names?!"

"You only know two…."Tachi says.

"Okay! Enough! Let's go, Isshiki!"Ami says while dragging Isshiki and walks away. Tachi and Yomi just follow them.

"Waiiiit!Don't you guys remember me?"Hasu says.

NOW ON SINSHU FIELDS

"Hey, bro!" Saki says to Hasu.

"Hey!"

"Let's go to Baku's hou-"

"I am…huff… here….I explained to dad, but my brothers are following me around, so…yeah…"

"Okay. So everyone is here, let's go to….where are we going again?"

"AGATA FOREST!"

"Oh….right."

They all walk to the Port, but there are no Ferries. They wait for about an hour….

"I am sick of waiting! This is why we have Hasu, remember! Let's go!"Ami says while drawing a circle on the water.

"Wait up! Ami-chan! "Isshiki says.

Hasu makes a lily pad on the water, making everyone able to cross.

"I'll let you do the honors, Baku." Ami says, showing a crack in the wall.

"Uh…like this?"Baku says as he draws a bomb with his finger.

BOOM!

They all walk through the hole. and found Agata Forest.

"I always wonder why there is a lake here…."Tachi says.

"I don't care. Let's find the guardian sapling! Let's split up and-"

BOOM!

"I found it!"Ami says.

"Ami?How?Who?When?Never mind…"Isshiki says, then she jumps down along with the others.

They go inside the tunnel, and find the guardian sapling. Ami and Saki look at each other.

"ROCK!PAPER!SCISSORS!"

"Rock beats Scissors!"

SLASH!

"MY scissors beats rock!"

"Cheater!I am going to cry in the corner now…"

Ami, ignoring Saki who cries in the corner with his hands bleeding, blooms the tree. As usual, the whole forest is restored. Ami sees a treasure chest.

"Hey! What is this?" Ami says as she opens it. She founds some beads tied into a whip.

"Uh…a rosary, I think."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW, ISSHIKI!?"

"I am not a total idiot!"

"Well, I can use this to kill more demons!"Ami says as she wears it as a belt.

"So….now what?"Isshiki says.

"I know! Let's play a game of 'Who can kill the most demons!'. We split up, look for demons, kill them, and we will compare who kills the most!"Ami says.

"Sounds fun!"Baku says.

They all go outside, and spilt up. Suddenly, when Ami is about to hunt demons, a melody is played from a flute.

"Who's there? I want to kill demons, so please go away!"Ami shouts.

"Waka, gods gift to man is here! Bonjour!"

"Eh?"Ami looks at the sky.

"Not there idiot!Here!"He falls down and stands on the water

"It's noon! Bonjour is good morning!"

"Anyways…Amaterasu. It has been a long time…"

"I haven't even met you!"

"Think! You are attacked, and become a human. I am not one of the gods, but I am also not an enemy. You COULD say, I am an ally."He says, then he takes his flute and it becomes a sword. A glowing sword.

"Hm? But you're going to attack me…"

"Yep!"He says, then he tries to attack Ami.

"Celestial Power Activate!"Amaterasu then dodges the attacks. She takes her rosary, then she hits Waka with it. She ties it to him, then she throws him around.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch!"

"And take this!"Ami says as she summons a cherry bomb.

BOOM!

"Enough! You did well, but you are still weak because you lack some techniques."

"I know that!"

"Well, au revoir, Ma Cherie!"He disappears.

'_Who is that guy? So rude! But..he is kinda cute..'_

'_What!? Who is cute?'_

'_Wha!? Issun! Don't you know manners!?'_

'_Oh….i am sorry! I can't knock because I am too far away!_ _Now you know how it feels….'_

'_How what feels?'_

'_Great, Tachi is here too…Whatever!Did you guys killed some demons or what?'_

'_A few….'_

'_Well, I haven't got anything! Cause that stupid guy showed up!'_

'_I thought you said he is cute!'_

'_Just shut up! I am going to kill some demons now!'_

'_Well, too bad for you! We killed all of them!'_

'_Wha!?In just a few minutes!? Damn that Waka guy!'_

MEANWHILE

"-sneezes-Oh…someone is talking bad things about me….-sneezes-"

**Next time on Okami:Rebirrth as humans!**

**Ami: Ugh! I hate that guy!**

**Isshiki: Seriously, is he cute?**

**Saki: Why should you care? You are a boy...Remember?**

**Isshiki: Says the boy with a girls name!**

**Saki: Do not bring that up again...**

**Hasu: Uh...now what?**

**Tachi: I-i am hungry...**

**Ami: Hey there's a kid fishing! Let's ask for some fish!**

**Chapter 11: Fishing for a key! **

**Ami: WHA!? Hey!**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	14. Chapter 12

**How long have i been gone? Yes. I am still alive. I do not own okami! And i will never EVER will!**

Chapter 11: Fishing for a key!

The group all meet back in front of the guardian sapling.

"…that stupid, idiot…grumblegrumble"

"Let's just continue our adventure, okay?"

"Fine…."

They all walk outside, and making sure that there are no more 'wierdos' around. Suddenly, the sun sets.

"Wha!? It's night already!? I didn't get to kill a single demon….."Ami pouts.

They set up a camp, and all go to sleep with sweet dreams…OR DO THEY!?

'_Ugh….Can't sleep!'_

'_What was that, Ami-san?'_

'_Eh! Nothing…just thinking out loud, Hasu.'_

Ami sighs. She can't take her mind of the mysterious guy. He appeared in her dreams, saying some weird words and scentences.

'_Adventure awaits on the log...log...log...'_

_'You will find a silent but helpful ally...ally...ally...'_

_'I love hearing echoes...echoes...echoes...'_

_'__I like to annoy people...people...people...'_

Those words are keep echoing through her mind.

'_I am gonna take a walk….'_ Ami thinks. Luckily, no one heard her. She finds a devil gate, so why not take it out now?

THE NEXT MORNING…

"Good morning! Let's have som-Where is Ami?"Isshiki asks.

"What's that?I didn't hear you…''

Isshiki turns on Hasu's hearing aid in a flash.

"WHERE THE HECK IS AMI-CHAN!?"

"Okay,okay! I think she said she can't sleep lastnight…."

"Well then, let's-now where is Tachi and Yomi-senpai?"

"We're not in school anymore….you can stop calling him senpai…"Saki, who just woke up, says.

"Let's stop fighting and start searching!"Baku shouts.

"I have a great idea!"Isshiki says while striking a pose. Baku and the Hanagami brothers grow sweatdrop.

MEANWHILE, ON THE DEVIL GATE…

"I should've stayed in bed…."Yomigami says as he heals his own wounds.

"I wanted to sleep but you dragged me here…"Tahigami complains.

"I need some defense incase she blows up!"Yomigami replies.

"YEAH!Power Slash! Cherry Bomb!"

"Can't believe she is the 'Mother to us all'…."

"Yep…But we have no choice but to believe…."

"Bloom! Water Lily!"

"Since when did those moves became offensive?"

"Since Ami learns them."

"Hya!What!? That's all the demons!?"Amaterasu complains. She then transforms back to Ami.

"I'm hungry…..I SMELL MEAT!"Ami says as she drags Tachi and Yomi (Who also turned back to normal) and runs to the source of the smell. She founds the meat, then eats it.

"See? It worked! I'm not a total idiot!"Isshiki says as Ami eats the meat cheerfully.

"Now I'M hungry! GIMME SOME MEAT!"Tachi says.

"T-that's the last one…"Isshiki says.

"Hey look! That kid is fishing! Let's ask for some fish!" Baku says, pointing a kid with a rabbit hat.

"What kind of idiot fishes with a rod?"Isshiki says.

"Well, it IS a forest! What do you expect, ships and boats all over the place?"Yomi answers.

"Yes…and I thought this is a lake….."

"No wonder you get a 20%!"

"Hey kid! What's your name?" Ami asks.

"M-my name is Umino….AND I LOST MY KITTY!"

"So why the heck are you fishing instead of looking for it!?"Baku asks.

"H-he is lost in the t-t-tsuta ruins….I-I lost t-t-the key…"

"SPEAK CLEARLY YOU CRYBABY!"

"Sheesh….Isshiki! That's not nice!"

"THE KEY FELL TO THIS DEEP ABYSS!WAHHH!"

"So your NOT fishing?"Tachi asks with a (O_e) expression on his face.

"Hey, hey! He is KEYING!"

"You're hopeless at comedy,Isshiki…"

"Yeah...that's really bad…."

"Whoa! Where is the line!?

"Uum…i lost it?"

They all facepalmed.

"You are just expecting a line to appear?"

"One of my ancestors did that…."

"Oh really?"Ami says as she slowly traces her fingers to make a line.

"See!?It worked!HAHAHAHAHA-"

"Don't get too excited pal!"

The line is cutted.

"Wha!?"

The line is rejuvenated.

"I-I, ah…."

Faints.

"Fishing time!"

"KEYING TIME!"

"I'm telling you, Isshiki. It's not funny!"

Tachi quickly uses the rod to fish.

"Wow….he got a lot of fish…."

One of the fishes dropped a key.

"Is this the key the kid is talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure…..Let's go to Tsuta Ruins!"

The group go to the gate. There, they see a merchant with demon fangs.

"Ah! Do you have some demon fangs? If so, you can trade them for good stuff here!"

"Let's trade them all!"

"Oh…What do you have?"

"I don't know, 70?"

"Perfect! I will give you….INFO!"

"What info?"

"They say that the Tsuta Ruins are inhabited by…a ghooooooooost!"

"Ridicilous. We spent all that demon fangs for this!?"

"No! No! Listen up! Be quiet and you will hear noises…"

…..They hear WEIRD NOISES…

"Wait! That sounds more like….a cat!"

"Yeah! There are no ghosts here!"

"Yes there are….."The man disappears.

"Oh….OH! He's the ghost-HE'S THE GHOST!"

"Let's just go inside…..and Ignore that guy…"

"Yeah...-chews fish-"

"Can i have some?"

"No! You already ate that meat!"

"Hmph..."

**Next time on Okami: Rebirth as Humans!**

**Ami: So this is Tsuta Ruins...**

**Isshiki: Water is bad already...but poisoned water?**

**Tachi: What's with you and water?**

**Yomi: Well, he is small. He probably can't swim?**

**Isshiki: Who're you calling he!?**

**All except Isshiki: You!**

**?:...**

**Hasu & Saki:Is it just us, or he looks like us?**

**Chapter 12: A slient stalker? Another Hanagami!**

**See you next time!(And i will atleast try to make it once a week!)**


	15. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry i haven't posted anything! I was stuck on ideas...-_- Anyways, new character who we haven't introduced yet! How about you do the Disclaimer?...OH...right, you're...fine. I'll do it! I DO NOT OWN OKAMI!**

Chapter 12: A silent stalker? Another Hanagami!

They all enter the ruins. Here is how Ami sums it all up: trees, plants, vines, poisoned water, weird statue.

"Oh…..look. Water. Poison Water. Let's get out of here!"Isshiki says.

"Let's see what is in here first!"Ami shouts.

"No! There's a lot of water!"

"What happened to the guy who called me coward?"Yomi says.

"I- when the heck was that?"

"Y-you don't remember? Isshiki…don't you remember how we got Yomi to our side?"

"Nope."

"You called him a coward!"

"Wha!? Really?!"

"You know, we'll just leave you behind then. We won't share anything we found! Like, treasures and MONEY!"

"Money!? Count me in!"

They start to explore the ruins. Not much they can found there, just treasures, and Isshiki enjoys it. Saki just can't shake off the feeling that they are being followed.

"G-guys, are we being-"

"NO!"

"B-but i-"

"Since when did you become the scaredy cat!?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Relax, Bro. It's probably just a rat or something."Hasu says.

"Me?"Tachi asks.

"No….Not you."

Saki can't take it. He maxed out the volume on his brothers ear aids.

"What!? Why did you do-oh….i can hear it. We ARE being stalked."

"Celestial Power Activate!"All of them shout.

"Hey, Issun! I think the introductions like those magical girls are not cool. Let''s make up catch phrases!"

"Like?"

"Like….i don't know. The heavenly rays of the sun will burn you!"

"That sounded a bit too much…"

"Whatever! I like it, and I'm using it!"

"For the love of Amaterasu-"

"You called?"

"No! Just an expression! If we don't move now, the stalker will run away!"

"Let me take care of that! Cherry Bomb!"Baku says. He shoots his bomb towards the stalker in the shadows.

"…"

They go and hold down the stalker.

"Again. He looks like Saki and Hasu."

"Third twin!? YES!"

"Are you two really that lonely!?"

"Pathetic life…."

"…."

"Hey! He's waking up!"

"Uh…what is your name?"Amaterasu asks.

"…"

"You can't talk?"

The boy nods. He writes some letters on the ground.

"Eh…Hanagami-"

"Sweet Amaterasu! HE IS OUR TWIN!"

"Let me finish reading! Tsuta…."

"Yeah. The name of the ruins?"

"Looks like this is his name."

"It's obvious, Issun."

….Everything is silent for awhile…..

TO BE CONTINUED…..Nah! Just kidding!

"So….let's look for a constellation?"Sakigami asks.

"Eh…sure. What about him?"Hasugami says ponting at the 'Third Hanagami'

"….We'll see…..let's go!"Issun says.

The Tsuta boy runs away. He jumps over the poisoned water.

"Let's do that!"

"HECK NO! We will go the other way around!"Issun jumps on Amaterasu's shoulder.

After a bit of exploring, they find a room with an arrow-shaped key in it. Amaterasu picks up the key thing.

"Um….is this a toy?"Issun asks.

"It's a key….and an arrow."Yomigami says.

"So where should we use it? AH! There! HA!"Amaterasu throws it at a stone wall. But it only made a rubber-ducky sound effect. The wall suddenly have eyes an ears.

"Ah! AH!" Tachi screams.

"Scaredy Cat!"

"I'm a Rat! Not a cat!"

"…..And I don't care!"

"Silence! I am the Blockhead, an I shall make sure that you all pass!"

"Aw…thanks!"

"I mean don't pass!"

"Oh…CHERRY BOMB!"

"Ah….i don't work that way…."

Suddenly, a vision appear in Amaterasu's head. She smiles, then strikes some points on the Blockhead with her hands.

BOOM!

"Ah! H-how can a girl like you defeat the great blockhead…."

"Okay! There is a room there, so let's see what's inside!"

They all walk to the room that used to be behind the Blockhead. They see a gemstone with writings on it.

"What is it?"Sakigami asks.

"There's a writing!" Issun says.

"….Memory….Gem?"Amaterasu says as she reads the writings.

"There are smaller writings on it!" Yomigami says.

"Gateway to the past, shall be opened by the key of….what's the last words say?"

"Ah! The last word is gone!"

"'We'll find a river, then we'll wash the dirt away to see the last word."

They all step out of the room, then they go upstairs by some tree branches. After they get on top, they see a cage with a living key hole.

"Hey! This is where we should've put the key! Where IS THE KEY?"

"I thought you throw it to the block thing…."

"Oh yeah….Let me get it…..Ha!"Amaterasu says. She shoots a lotus flower towards the key.

"How di-"

"I study how to make these moves more useful to kill stuff!"Amaterasu then controls the lotus to come back with the key.

"A…almost got it….Got'cha!"

The lock is opened. They walk inside and…..

TO BE CONTINUED…

******Next time on Okami: Rebirth as Humans!**

******Amaterasu: Hey guys...i just realised something.**

******Issun: What?**

******Amaterasu: Didn't we passed a small lake few minutes ago between the chapter and this thingy?  
**

******Issun: Oh yeah...Well, there's no turning back now!**

******Yomi: -sigh-**

******Tachi: Hey! There's a river!**

******Baku: FINALLY!**

******Hasu: And there is a GIANT MUSHROOM!**

******Saki: What? Where?  
**

******Hasu:...Right in front of you.  
**

******Chapter 13: When will we find the next brushgod?**

******Amaterasu: Seriously, when!? I'm getting hungry!**

******Author: BE PATIENT! I'M IN CHARGE HERE! **

******See you next time! **


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello~! I am back with the new chapter! So, so, SO sorry for the long wait! I can't think of anything last week...so, yeah. And it's short too...Please don't hit me with random objects! I'll try to upload once a week! Anyways...I DO NOT OWN OKAMI, NO MATTER HOW AWESOME IT IS!**

Chapter 13: When will we find the nest Brush God?

"Hey! Look! A tiny lake!" Amaterasu shouts.

"And a GIANT MUSHROOM!"Issun shouts.

"Where?Ouch!"Sakigami asks, then bumps the mushroom it self.

"Let's just wash this…thing here now…."Yomigami says.

"And then, I want to kill the demons here because I haven't got the chance to!" Amaterasu says.

"Since when she likes killing?"Tachigami asks.

"Er….maybe, a 100 years ago?"Issun says, jumping off of Amaterasu's shoulder.

"Technically it's 114 years ago…."Yomigami says.

"Don't correct me, Mr-you-need-to-be-specific!"

Awkward silence….

"….What did I just say!? I am sorry I called you that, Yomi-sama!"

"….How the heck did she went from calling you 'senpai' to 'sama'?"Bakugami asks.

"Don't ask me. I don't even know why did she call me 'senpai' in the first place, since we are the exact same age…"Yomigami says, then sighs.

"I'm done washing the thing- ah!" Amaterasu says, then she accidentally falls and drops the gem-thing and it breaks.

Issun facepalms, then sighs. He sees the broken pieces of the gem, shining.

"O-okay…what's going on here?"He asks, terrified.

A portal is formed in thin air, then they are sucked inside it.

"Ami, you just HAVE to drop the gem, don't you? You didn't even hold on to it while you fall?"

"It was…an accident?"

"I don't get how you are so popular at school….."

They all look around, realising that they are not at Tsuta Ruins anymore. Amaterasu finds a sign post.

"Hey…look! What does this say? Welcome to,…the land of memories. If….you want to get out…..face your greatest…ears?"Issun says.

"N-no….that looks more like 'fears' to me…."Amaterasu corrects him.

"You don't know how to read, Issun?"Sakigami says, teasing him.

"*coughs* A-anyways…fears? Bring it on!"

Suddenly, a giant bathtub appears. It has hands, and grabs Issun and puts him inside it.

"Ah! Help! I hate baths! Like, really hate! I'm even scared!"

"What kind of person gets scared at a bath?"Yomigami asks.

"Um…the author?"Amaterasu says.

HOLD IT! Ammy, you just broke the forth wall! And I AM NOT scared of baths, I am just LAZY. There is a clear line between the two words! Anyways, the fourth wall is fixed. CONTINUE THE STORY!

"Who?" Tachigami asks.

"Nevermind….So, it said to FACE the fears, so let Issun take care of this!" Amaterasu says.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER….

"Ah…okay. We should really help him know, Amaterasu."

"Fine…Cherry Bomb!"

The bathtub explodes into pieces!

"Thanks Ami…"

"Now let's continue! I'm not scared of anything!"Yomigami shouts with an emotionless face.

Suddenly…something appears….

"It's huge!"

"Is that Yomi's fear? Really?"

"Not what I expected…."

"No...no...NO!"

"Hey, when the heck are we going to find the next brushgod!?"

"Who knows, Issun. Who knows..."

FIND OUT, NEXT TIME! (It's short, right? I know.)

**Notes: 'Sama' is used by someone towadrs the people he/she admires, or someone who is at a higher rank than him/her. 'Senpai' roughly means senior.**

**Next time on: Okami: Rebirth as Humans!**

**Amaterasu: Hehehe~ I never thought that Yomi would be scared of that thing!**

**Issun: *coughs* Coward-Ah! I did it again!**

**Tachigami: Uh...is this a joke? Yomi? Scared of THAT!?**

**Sakigami: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE THING IS!?**

**Amaterasu: You don't want to spoil to the readers what it is, do you?  
**

**All except for Amaterasu: Huh?**

**Author: Ah, Ammy! Stop breaking the fourth wall! You ba-**

**Hasugami: That word is not nice, so i will turn off my ear aids!**

**Chapter 14: Nightmares! Fears! And...CUTE KITTIES!?**

**See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 15

**It has been two weeks since i updated! *dodges random objects that is thrown to me* Anyways...Last week, i have an exam, so i barely have time to continue the story, and the week before that, i run out of ideas for the story..ehehe~ Now the exam is over, please pray that i will get good scores! **

**Disclaimer...**

**Issun: cureokami11 doesn't own Okami. She only owns our human aliases. There, now GIMME SOME CHOCOLATE!**

**Author: *throws chocolate to Issun's head***

**Issun: Hey!**

**Author: Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Nightmares! Fears! And…CUTE KITTIES!?

Everyone is looking at the thing Yomi fears the most…..And after a few minutes of silence, Issun finally says something.

"…HA! You are scared of a little cute kitty? Like, really? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And after that, everyone else but Yomi laugh really hard. They laugh so hard, the cat leaves.

"Aw….we didn't get to see Yomi scream like a little girl!" Amaterasu says dissapointedly.

"Thank goodness…" Yomigami sighs in relief.

"Don't worry Ami! When this is over, we can find a cat and bring it to him and embarrass him in front of schoo-WHY THE HECK AM I SAYING THIS!?" Issun says.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but THAT IS A GENIOUS IDEA!" Amaterasu shouts.

Yomigami crawled to the corner and shivers after hearing the idea.

"I wonder who's next…" Issun mumbles to himself.

They all keep walking. After a little bit of walking, they found a house with thunder and lightning and all sorts of scary shillouettes around it. Tachigami starts to shiver…

"C-can we skip t-t-this part?"

"Nope! We HAVE to face it! Or more technically, YOU have to face it, Tachi!"

As if on cue, a shadowy creature grabs Tachigami and drags him to the haunted house-thingy.

"Now let's wait!" Amaterasu says.

ONE HOUR LATER….

"Okay, now I'm getting worried…"

"Should we go check on him, Ami?"

"Well, let's wait a little-"

The creepy house is destroyed into pieces. They all look at Tachigami, who is standing exhaustedly.

"What. The. Heck. Just. Happened?"

"I'm not a crybaby anymore! I-I'm not scared of anything now!"

"Really?"

"Nope. Still scared. I just did that because I need to go to the bathroom!"

And with that, Tachigami runs over to some bushes. After a minute or two, he comes back, sighing in relief.

"I wanna see Sakigami's fear next!"Amaterasu says cheerfully.

"It already happened….NO!"

"Wait…what is it?" Issun asks.

"It's horrible! I need a day to calm down a bit!"

You hear that? A day. Don't worry, just stay here. The author is the one who has to wait, not you. So now, the author will continue what she was supposed to do instead of writing this chapter while being bored: STUDY.

A day has passed…..

"Okay. NOW will you explain what is going on?" Issun asks again.

"…I….c-c-can….see!"

"And how is that bad?" Amaterasu asks.

"Because I have never seen anything before in my life! And I prefer hearing than seeing!"

"Just relax, bro. I'm sure you'll get to normal after we find a way out…." Hasugami says while trying to calm him down.

"I guess it's Hasugami's turn now?" Tachigami says.

"What is it? Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me!" Amaterasu shouts.

"U-u-um…..It's…Y-you know you can just see it later, right?"

"Aw…but I wanna know now!"

"Hehehe~Hey guys! I think I know what it is! Look at that!"

They see a girl with braided dark blue hair. She is wearing the Kamiki Middle School uniform.

"Hey…..Isn't that Mizuka Nure-san from our school?" Amaterasu asks.

"Eh…yeah….Wait, Hasu, don't tell me that you are afraid of her!" Issun says.

"S-s-she is v-v-very scary wh-when you g-g-get to know her…." Hasugami mutters.

"Scary how?"

"W-well...Nure-san and I were friends in kindergarten. A-and one day I wanted to show her my pet fish. But suddenly I tripped over my foot, then my fish comes out of the fishbowl, and the bowl-that is still full of water-is stuck on her head for a week. S-she hates me eversince…and whenever she sees me, she hisses like a snake and chase me around with the same fishbowl…creepy."

"Oh….okay! Well, let's just go pass her!"Sakigami says, still trying to adapt with seeing.

Suddenly, a hissing sound is heard in the air. It was creepy, very creepy indeed. Nure takes out the fishbowl slowly…

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"Hasugami screams while taking his friends' hands, and runs away like there is no tomorrow.

After 'escaping' Hasugami's fears, let's take a look at Bakugami's fears…

"Tch! I'm not afraid of anything! Anything….except for-"

"HASU! COME HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

"Run! Run! Run! He filled the fishbowl with….WATER!"

"WATER!? RUN!"

And the others must be dragged while Hasugami and Bakugami run.

"Hey! Tell us the story of how you become afraid of water, Bakugami!" Yomigami says.

"Because my power is bombs and explosives. And my cherry bomb gets de-fused when touched by water!"

"It does?"

"I tried it this morning….IT DO-Ah!"

Bakugami disappears, dragged by a shadow.

"B-Bakugami!"

"Ami-san, help!"

The other gods get dragged by a shadow too., including Issun. Amaterasu shivers. She has never been alone. After her parents died, Isshiki always visits. The only time she is alone is nighttime, and she still knows that Isshiki is just around the neighborhood.

But now…she is alone…No one is here...Silence sorrounds the area that Amaterasu is in.

"Bonjour, Ma Cherie."

Until that voice comes, of course.

**Next time on Okami: Rebirth as Humans!**

**Amaterasu: Ugh! I can't believe he is here...**

**Waka: Missed me, Ma Cherie?**

**Amaterasu : Never. And i don't even know which side are you on!**

**Waka: Me neither.**

**Amaterasu: Sheesh! H-h-hey...what's that? A mirror?**

**?: Uhuhuhu~ **

**Waka: (O_e)Creepy...You're on your own, Ma Cherie!**

**Amaterasu: ...What!?**

**Chapter 15: The creepy shadow! Nisshoko, the dark copy!**

**See you next time!**

**Review if you like!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hehe~! Here is Chapter 15! Sorry for making you wait! And sorry if it's too short!  
**

**Amaterasu: And the author doesn't own Okami. She only owns the plot, and our human aliases...which we haven't used in a while...**

**Hey, I'm the author! Don't question me, Ammy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The creepy shadow! Nisshoko the dark copy!

"Bonjour, Ma Cherie."

Amaterasu turns around to see the source of the voice.

"Waka..…Isn't this 1 PM?"

"Yes."

"And 'Bonjour' means 'good morning'?"

"Yes."

"Then you're an idiot." Amaterasu says, then she turns around. "Now on to the next question. What are you doing here? You were stalking us in the ruins, weren't you?"

"Well, I was also looking for the Memory Gem…Until you broke it, Ma Cherie."

"Hey….how come YOU don't have to go through the fears and-" Amaterasu stopped talking. She hears something from faraway. "What's that sound…?".

Amaterasu runs towards the source of the voice. After searching for a while, the sun goddess found a cave filled with mirrors. The cave is shaped like a maze.

"Uhuhuhuhu~!"

"Ah! Who's there!?" Amaterasu shouted. She looks around, only to see Waka behind her.

"Don't creep me out with that creepy laugh!"

"Eh? But I just got here. I didn't laugh. It's probably a ghost…" Waka says, trying to make the young girl scared.

"Give it up. I'm not a scaredy cat like Tachi."

ELSEWHERE…

"Hachoo!"

"Tachi, be quiet! We're stuck on this thing and a demon can just come here and kill us if it hears you!"

"I think someone is talking about me…"

"Meh, probably Ami…"

"Whatever! We need to find a way out of here-Hachoo!"

BACK WITH AMATERASU AND WAKA…

"Uhuhuhuhu~!"

There it is again. Amaterasu walks around. She founds a mirror, it looks like any ordinary mirror. Suddenly, her reflection smirked and laughed the same laugh again.

"Uhuhuhuu~! I see you are here, sun goddess!"

The mirror shatters. It reveals a girl, around Ami's age. She wears a black kimono, with red patterns around it. Her hair is grey and red, and long. Her eyes are bloody red.

"W-who…are you?"

The girl laughs again. She raised her hand, then a black orb appears.

"Hehehe~! My name is Nisshoko! And I'm here…"

The orb multiplies, and fly around the girl's hands. She jumps backwards, then smirks again.

"…to destroy you! Eclipse…Shoot!"

BOOM!

Thick smoke covers the area. Nisshoko smiled. No signs of the sun goddess…

"So, are you a demon or what?"

The dark orbs reflected back to the shooter. Nisshoko dodged it successfully, as if she was expecting the counter attack.

"You could say I am."

Amaterasu jumps. The goddess ties her opponent with her Devout Beads. Nisshoko manages to strangle out of the beads, but Amaterasu attacks her with her Divine Retribution.

And behind all this, Waka is just playing his flute to make some epic battle theme.

"Enough! I think that's enough fighting for a day, right? Besides, Nissho-chan is hungry! Bye-bye, sun goddess!"

"Hey! Wait! Agh…Just the same as that stupid Waka…."

"Excuze Moi? Who are you calling stupid, Ma Cherie?"

"You, Baka!"

And….time to break the ice!

"Ami! Ami!"

"Eh? Issun?"

"Tachi is crying and it made it flood here! Stupid crybaby!"

"Wah!*sob*Issun called me *sob* a crybaby again!"

"Well," Amaterasu says, then sighs. "It's been an annoying day with you, so I gotta go. Um...bye?"

Amaterasu leaves, with her face as red as the sun.

* * *

******Next time on Okami: Rebirth as Humans!**

**Amaterasu: Hey guys-whoa...what happened?**

**Issun: I don't know...**

**Yomigami: We were dragged by a shadow and we were stuck in...more shadow...**

**Tachigami: And Issun called me a crybaby!**

**Sakigami: And I can't see again! *cheers***

**Hasugami: And Nure's not here again! *cheers***

**Bakugami: ...And...I thought we were looking for the third Hanagami?**

**Amaterasu: Yeah...I forgot about that...**

**Chapter 16: Finally found! The third Hanagami!**

**Issun: Finally!**

**See you next time!**

**Review if you like!**


End file.
